


One Direction Imagines

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some One Direction imagines I wrote while I was bored. Dirty. Cute. Sweet. Make-up/Break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Comes Home Early

You were sitting on your couch when there was a knock at your door. You reluctantly stood up and went to answer it. What you saw was your boyfriend, Niall Horan, standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Hi, princess," he greeted.

"Niall! You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" You engulfed him in a hug.

"I might have told ya the wrong day so I could surprise ya," he said wrapping his arms around you tightly. You pulled away and took the flower while letting him inside. You walked to the kitchen and found a vase, filled it with water, then stuck the rose in it. You walked back to Niall. You hadn't seen him in a month. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his chest. He pulled you closer.

"I love you, Niall."

"I love ya, too, Y/N." He kissed the top of your head. You looked up at him.

"When do you have to leave again?" You didn't want him to leave you again. It was torture to be there alone. That's what you get for falling in love with a singer.

"In a week," he answered resting his forehead against yours. In a week he would be leaving for three months. 

"I don't want you to go," you told him honestly. 

"Come with me?" 

"I can't. The guys don't want me-" You were cut off by people bursting through the door.

"Y/N! PLEASE COME WITH US!"

"HE'S ALL DEPRESSED WHEN HE'S AWAY FROM YOU!"

"HE WHINES AND MOPES AND GROANS!"

"HE HARDLY EATS!"

"PLEASE?" The four boys begged in unison. You looked at Niall who was blushing.

"You told me you would be okay, Niall," you said to him.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Would it make you four feel better if I came?" You asked the boys. 

"Yes!"

"Loads!"

"Bunches!"

"Lots betters!"

"Okay. I'll come," you gave in.

"Thank you," Liam said. 

"Anything for Ni," you assured him. The four boys walked into the living room while you and Niall stayed in the kitchen. "You were so bad that your band mates are asking me to come. What did you do?"

"I hardly slept and rarely ate. I was homesick. I missed ya." He kissed you passionately. "I love ya so, so much, Y/N."

"I love you, too, babe."


	2. Hair

"I SWEAR TO GOD, HARRY, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK I'LL CUT YOUR HAIR!" I screamed at my little brother who stole my phone. Someone opened the door but neither of us paid it any attention.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Harry shouted at me. I grabbed a pair of scissors and chased him into the living room where I tackled him onto the couch and grabbed his hair. "DON'T DO IT!"

"What is going on here?" A male voice asked as he and three other boys walked in the room to see me sitting on top of Harry's chest with his hair in between the blades of the scissors.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out my beloved phone. I took it and got off of him. "Thanks, Asshole." I looked at the four boys standing mesmerized in the door way.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"Hazza's big sister. My name's Y/N," I told him.

"Would you really have cut his hair?" Louis quizzed.

"Yes, she would've," Harry said.

"It's not like it would kill you to lose a few inches," I told him.

"It might!" He argued.

"Whatever. I'm going to get food. Stay out of my room," I demanded. I left with that. I came home thirty minutes later.

"Y/N!" Harry yelled as soon as I walked in the door. 

"Yes, Harry?" I asked as I walked in the living room where all the guys were sitting.

"They're being mean! They won't let me watch Titanic!" He whined.

"Who cares? Manchester United is playing in like ten minutes. You really think I'm about to let you watch Titanic when my favourite team is playing?" I asked him. The boys looked at me.

"You watch football?" Zayn questioned. 

"Of course!" I replied.

"Who do they play today?" Liam quizzed. 

"Arsenal. Manchester is gonna win, though. If they lose, I have to buy an Arsenal jersey."

"Why?" Niall asked

"My friend and I made a bet."

"I bet Manchester loses," Harry announced.

"How confident are you with that statement?" I quizzed. 

"Extremely," he told me.

"Alright, if Arsenal loses, I get to cut off two inches of your hair," I challenged.

"Challenge accepted. If Manchester loses, you have to dye your hair blue," Harry said

"Deal." We shook on it. 

Arsenal lost by one point. Manchester had three, Arsenal had two. I won the bet. 

"One of you need to video this," I told the boys. Liam pulled out his phone as I grabbed the scissors and started cutting Harry's hair. Harry cried. I finished soon afterwards. "See? You can hardly tell the difference."

"I hate you," Harry said.

"Get over it, ya big baby," I told him.


End file.
